


Giddy

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is late for her date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddy

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush Day 1 : Charles Gunn

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

Fred led with the apology as she made her way down the stairs to the lobby of the Hyperion. She knew she was running late, knew Charles was waiting for her but she hadn't been able to decide what to wear and each thing she'd tried on had seemed more wrong than the last and she'd finally settled on this dress because she didn't want Charles to be angry with her and had dating always been this hard or was it just because she'd been trapped in Pylea for years and her choices there had been largely limited to what animal skin? 

Charles turned and his eyes met hers, a slow smile spreading over his face as he looked her up and down. He didn't say anything at first and she found herself swallowing nervously, fingers playing with the hem of her strappy sundress. "Do I look ok? I'm overdressed aren't I? Should I go change? I should go..."

"Fred." His voice matched the smile on his lips and his hand was warm when it closed around her wrist. "You look perfect." His lips were equally warm on her cheek. "And you're worth the wait." 

A giddy giggle escaped Fred's lips. "So are you." 

She wasn't talking just about today and from the way he squeezed her hand, he knew that. 

"Come on," he said. "Let's go." 

She didn't have to be asked twice.  


End file.
